The Qwest For Hinata
by 23forever
Summary: "Hinata-chan?" in a state of confusion he shook her shoulders.  "I'm fine Naruto, don't bother." She brushed off his hands and walked away with no emotion as if nothing had happened.
1. Not a little but a BIG incident

**Authors note: **

**OK! This is my first story i've ever written and actually posted it on fanfiction so i hope you guys like it. i'm not sure i should continue it but if you guys like it and want more, i will surely keep adding to the story! Thanks for reading and please REVIEW ME to let me know : ] Enjoy. **

***oh yeah feel free to critisize or whatsoever. if i have any spelling mistakes let me know and i'll edit it : )***

**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto. [obviously]**

**...**

I stared into the eyes of the determined ninja in front of me. I loved him and that was all I knew in that subject. I don't think he'll ever come to sense of the feelings I've felt for him. The funny thing was he was in front of me and we stared at each other. Weird, why am I not getting hot or turning red?

"Hinata-chan?" in a state of confusion he shook her shoulders.

"I'm fine Naruto, don't bother." She brushed off his hands and walked away with no emotion as if nothing had happened.

Naruto's Rasengan during training almost killed Hinata, she happened to be fast enough to escape. Hinata was in shock, she just couldn't accept the fact that Naruto didn't mean to pull his anger on her about Sasuke. In her mind, she could only convince herself that Naruto looked willingly to kill Hinata just to get to Sasuke. Did he really want to become that powerful? Hinata was angry and very furious for the first time in her life. She has never been so upset, especially at someone who she dearly cared for.

Hinata walked home injured from the training with Naruto. She was sore, aching, and broken-hearted. It seemed as if she didn't have any emotion left after being so upset with him. She couldn't decide whether to stay upset or not. In other words, she can't stay upset at all. She opened the door to her room and silently sat on her bed. She stared into her wall and slowly let the emotions fall through her eyes. She couldn't help it no more. She didn't even know why she was crying. "Why Naruto, why?" she thought to herself.

Why didn't she mean anything to him? After all the time she gave for him to train. She did it all for him but all he did was try? Try to kill her? Hinata tried thinking of other reasons why he almost destroyed her. Maybe it was a mistake, or maybe he wasn't thinking straight. But all of her excuses lead to; Naruto was thinking of Sasuke too much. How could Sasuke ever mean that much to him after all Sasuke did to him and Sakura?

Hinata cried herself to sleep, not knowing why. Why should she be sad when it was just an accident? Did she not feel important to him?

NEXT MORNING

**Knock Knock**

Neji who was sitting in his room took notice of the door, but the maids got to it first so he just left it.

"I need to speak with Hinata-sama!" Naruto firmly spoke in determination

"I'm sorry; Hinata has already left the compound…" The maid said in a soft and quiet tone as if she was afraid of Naruto's arrogance.

Naruto had suddenly lost hope and relaxed his eyes and then frowned once again when he saw Neji walk to the door.

"Don't look around here Naruto, Hinata wouldn't want to see you here." Neji had flexed his eyes and stood firmly. "What happened yesterday should just be left alone…" Neji turned around and walked silently away. It seemed as if he heard all the crying yesterday while he slept.

Naruto turned his angry eyes on and then he closed them. "You don't know what went on yesterday." He walked away and went on a search to find Hinata.

It took him until noon to find where she was. Why wasn't it obvious to him that she would be there?

"Hinata!..." She sat beside a tree across the training grounds Naruto and her were at the day before. As soon as she heard her name being called she flinched and turned around.

"Naruto-kun…" Naruto walked up to her in a calm way but firm. "What are you doing here Hinata-chan?"

Hinata frowned her eyes as she heard him say such words reminding her of what happened the day before. She tried to forget and act like nothing happened, but Naruto just had to ruin the mood. She knew everything he was going to say. She convinced herself enough that he had nothing else to say but that everything yesterday was a mistake. "What do you want Naruto?" Hinata turned her head the other direction still sitting down.

Naruto who's in shock never thought a person like Hinata-chan would ever say anything like that. "I,… I'm here to explain-…"

Hinata interrupted Naruto, "Just stop Naruto-kun, I have nothing to say to you." Her eyes grew smaller and she tried to hold in her tears.

", but that doesn't mean I don't have anything to say Hinata." Naruto with his innocent eyes tried to convince Hinata. "Look, whatever you're thinking about what happened last night is wrong!"

Hinata suddenly stood up quickly and turned her head at Naruto with tears running down "Nothing is wrong with the way I think!" Hinata let out a loud sigh and covered her mouth with her right hand. She looked away, ashamed of what she just said. Naruto paused for a second realizing what just happened. He also gave out a long sigh. "Hinata, yesterday wasn't a mistake…" Naruto turned his head down.

Hinata shot her head up and was in shock. For a moment she was relieved but she didn't quite understand what really went on. "W- What?"

"I did it on purpose." Naruto finally confessing

"H-how was that not a mistake? You tried to kill me thinking of… Sasuke…" Hinata's eyes opened wide.

"No, I wasn't thinking of Sasuke at all." Naruto looked directly at Hinata. "I was thinking of you."

"So you tried to kill me? Why?" Hinata still unsure of what she just heard.

"I didn't try to kill you; I wanted to see if you'd attack me back. Otherwise, if you hadn't blocked it I would've stopped it. And if you hadn't walked away…" Naruto walked closer to Hinata. Hinata scooted away finally blushing. "If you hadn't walked away so soon I could've did what I wanted to do. That Rasengan was to stop you." Hinata paused and couldn't comprehend why she was hearing this. She thought she persuaded herself enough to not believe a thing he said.

"Why did you want to stop me?" Hinata looked down at the ground as her eyes darkened in the shade.

Naruto whose eyes were at lost found her eyes. "Hinata, you changed…." Hinata slowly lifted her head up in little drops of sadness.

"What do you mean I changed? All I did was help you train." Hinata felt helpless, like she was trying to defend herself. Naruto walked to her and held her left arm with his right.

"Exactly, out of all my friends you're the one who stepped out of your comfort zone to train with me. Especially when I'm the one you like." Naruto looked straight into her eyes. Hinata just blushed, blushed and blushed to the point where she wasn't even red but purple.

"I-I-I- H-How would Y-you kn-know….. " She paused, cleared her throat, and spoke again. "I don't like you like that Naruto-kun." She snapped Naruto's arm's away. "And that doesn't give a reason why you needed to pull a dangerous technique on me just because I changed." Hinata walked away and just didn't bother to say anything more. Naruto who's in disappointment just frowned and tilted his head down in a funny angle.

"Hinata, if you didn't like me like that then you wouldn't have been so in shock when I pulled my Rasengan at you. You would've just dodged it and attacked again. Honestly, you just didn't want the one you like to hurt you…" Naruto thought to himself as he walked back into the Konoha streets "Plus, you're starting to transform into Sakura and Ino. You're starting to be… girlish…" Naruto blushed and decided to make today a rest for him since his training partner is gone. "I'll look for her tomorrow again."

"That stupid Naruto think he's got rights to do that? What the hell, he tried to stop me from changing? Changing me from what? I don't know why but why am I so pissed off so suddenly." Hinata just blushed and thought back to when Naruto said "I was thinking of you." "Dammit Naruto, I'm starting to understand why Sakura-chan gets so annoyed of you. But this is so unlike me, why am I getting all mad and stuff?" Hinata continued blushing and looked up to the beautiful night sky. "But I know for one part that I'd love to share this moment with him… OOHHH WHAT THE HECK! First I'm upset and then I'm in love and then, AHHH." Hinata walked towards her compound as Neji was waiting for her at the entrance.

"Where have you been?" Neji Demanded.

"Neji-san, I-" "You were with Naruto-kun."

Hinata silenced and nodded "Yes." Neji walked back into the compound and said "Naruto dropped this when he was looking for you." Neji dropped the item and walked back inside. Hinata walked up to hidden item and picked it up. She gasped.

...

**_Hoped you guys liked it!_**

**_If you want more let me know, i'm already working on chapter 2 just in case _**

**_thanks for reading please review!_**


	2. If you hadn't walked away so soon

**Author's Note: **

**Alright, here's the second chapter. I'm really confused on how to upload new chapters to the same story so it took me a while and i still don't get it.**

**Enjoy. **

***I DON'T OWN NARUTO***

It was a picture of Hinata when she wore her purple and blue Kimono. She was sitting in the forest behind her home by the fish pond filled with beautiful Lillie pads. Her long hair was tied up in a braided bun folded up and which hung out beautifully. Her bangs at the front stood out showing her facial features. Her glowing eyes stared at the pond as her hand preciously touched the water picking up a Lillie pad. When Hinata had seen it she even thought it was gorgeous. She suddenly remembered why she was so dressed up. It was Hanabi's birthday and she wished to see Hinata in her beautiful kimono just once. She hadn't known who took the picture but obviously they were good. She blushed at the thought that Naruto had dropped it here out of all places.

"! WHERE DID THE PHOTO GO!" Naruto panicked. "Crap, I must've dropped it somewhere yesterday!" Naruto jumped out of his apartment and went searching for his photo or in another case 'Hinata's Photo.'

"Shit, shit, shit! How could I have lost it? It sat so nicely in my back pouch!" Naruto Yelled at himself.

Finally, after a few hours of looking for it he sat under a meadow. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Oh what the front door, I don't need it do I?" He calmed down and laid his body down on the grass under the tree. "I really liked that photo, actually I treasured it."

**[Sorry, I'm not very big on cuss words, but if I have to use it sometimes yeah but I try not to.]**

Naruto blushed every time he saw the photo. Oh how beautiful her eyes gazed at the small pool. Her hair was nice and smooth, imagining the smell of a woman's hair. Naruto had never seen Hinata in such feminine clothing before. In that case he really loved the fact how good Hinata looked in that outfit. If it wasn't for Hanabi to lose the photo while running, Naruto would've never seen this side of Hinata.

"Naruto." A voice appeared above his head. Naruto snapped his eyes opened and saw that it was Neji.

"Ehhh? Neji?" Naruto got up and sat again. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be training… or uh… heh or some sort of training?" Naruto scratched his head.

"I just came to ask if you happen to drop anything when you left my home." Neji stood firmly and stared off into the distance. He didn't want to seem too serious about the question he was asking.

Naruto who was in excitement caught himself before he realized something. He was too embarrassed to admit that the picture was his.

"N-no, I don't t-think I dropped anything, why?" Naruto sounded very hesitant, he actually wanted to get it back.

"I see, well… if you happen to notice anything you've lost, Hinata might have it." Neji teased Naruto with Hinata's name. He sort of though Naruto and Hinata had something going on.

"Heh heh, Well what is it?" Naruto lied in sarcasm. "Did you want to show it to me or something? Maybe you're just trying to get my attention no?" Naruto chuckled as he desperately tried to convince Neji to return the object.

"Sorry, I gave it to Hinata." Neji turned around and left a different direction. "Good bye."

Naruto panicked and paused with his mouth wide open. How was he going to face Hinata? After the incident, the conversation that didn't quite well, and most of all how was he going to face her about the photo? How embarrassing Naruto thought.

Then the thought ran to his mind. It was all because of Neji! Why did he have to share it with Hinata? He could've just returned it to Naruto!

Naruto sighed and began walking.

"Hinata-chan!" Hanabi called to Hinata while she sat in her room on the floor. Her desk was organized and clean. There laid a photo where she stared at for almost an hour. Trying to figure who could've taken the picture. She sure hoped it wasn't Naruto. "Hina-chan?" She came through the door and walked over to Hinata. Looking over her shoulder she gasped. "Ah, that's where the picture went. I thought I lost it!" She snatched the photo and took a long look at it.

"Hanabi-san! Were you the one who took this picture?" Hinata snapped up on her feet with her eyes wide open.

"Of course it was me. No one could've gotten access to the back garden in the Hyuuga compound." Hanabi still stared at the photo. "Here, I'm done looking at it. I really liked this photo, but since you don't have a lot of photos of yourself you should keep it." Hanabi smiled and handed the photo to Hinata

"When did you lose it?" Hinata suddenly asked.

"Hmm, A while back I believe. I took this last year on my birthday which was like six months ago. I believe I lost it around two months ago, I was running." Hanabi rubbed her chin and looked up. "Eh, who knows I haven't seen the picture for a while. By the way Hina-chan, it's time for lunch." She walked out of the room and slid the door closed.

"Then it wasn't Hanabi who dropped it last night. Is it Naruto?" Hinata sat back down and blushed. "It had to be Naruto…" She sat back down placing the photo where it was before. She folded her arms on the table and rested her chin on top of it. She closed her eyes and snapped them back open. She suddenly remembered last night why she was so angry. But why does it calm her that Naruto dropped this picture? Obviously she started to understand what Naruto was saying last night. She went back into her memories and remembered everything that was said that night. She tilted to her side and smiled. Her cheeks were slightly red and she dozed off.

Obviously, Hinata is smart too, just a little slow of reaction there. She finally realized what Naruto meant yesterday, the picture explains it all. One thing she didn't know was that he was trying to confess to her. Wait, didn't the picture already mean that he liked her? Was that why he said she had changed? A question popped up in her mind, He said he was going to do something if I hadn't walked away so soon. I wonder what he was going to do.

Hinata made strange imaginations in her dreams. Which some were pretty crazy, maybe she wasn't dreaming. Soon enough, she got tired of thinking. She wants to know the truth. "Out to Naruto."

"AHK! Stupid Neji! Why Why Why?" Naruto walking pissed off in whatever direction. He was planning on how to face Hinata. He scratched his head until it was messy and nappy. "(#*%&)*R&&*$*^!" Naruto yelled out anonymously. He was frustrated and how embarrassing it would be to even face Hinata. He couldn't even confess to her.

How lucky, Hinata happen to find Naruto almost right away. He was a street away from the compound. Obviously she found him struggling about something. "Naruto-kun?" Hinata shyly asked. She suddenly went back to the shy mode where she was always afraid to speak. But somehow Hinata was growing more womanly, she found the courage to speak.

While Naruto was trampling on the ground trying to figure something out of his dumb head he heard his name. Someone's familiar voice, he started twitching. "I'm in deep shit." Naruto mumbled to himself. He couldn't turn around and just look at her in the eye.

"Ummm, Naruto-kun?" Hinata started to doubt that this conversation was going to end well now.

"OHooo! This isn't Naruto! I-I-m an imposter!" Naruto used a low voice and pretended that it wasn't even him. "Naruto is off…. Off to the hospital! I'm here to take his place at the time being! Is there something I can help you with?" Naruto's eye twitched. He wasn't good at this stuff…

Hinata just paused. Suddenly you can start to hear her giggle and then she covered her mouth. With more giggling she burst out laughing and landed on her cushion. She started to get teary and wanted to cry. All the laughing was just too much.

Naruto has never seen Hinata laugh so hard and hysterically. "Oi!, Why are you laughing?" Then he started to giggle too. But he had to stop himself. He just had to stop and see how beautiful a girl like Hinata laughed. In moments like these, sometimes you just have to stop and embrace the picture. Suddenly Naruto wished he had a camera at the moment. This would be the perfect picture.

Finally when Hinata stopped, he gasped for air. "Naruto, you're really funny." A tear ran down her red eye. "I can't believe you just tried to pull that on me." Hinata chuckled.

"Eh? How do you know that I'm Naruto, you think I'm lying?" Naruto continued with his falsetto voice. He planned to make Hinata laugh even more. He wanted it to last even longer.

There was a smile on her face. "Oh don't make me laugh again Naruto, don't play easy tricks on me. You make me look foolish." Suddenly her smile frowned and looked at Naruto in the eye. She took out the photo from her pocket and stuck it out for Naruto to see. "I want to hear your explanation for this Mr. Uzumaki." She stood firm and voice was serious now.

Naruto was shaking, but he still denied it. Oh how much he wanted to snatch it away. "I'm sorry." He scratched his head. "I've never seen this picture before." He had a silly face on and with his falsetto voice he laughed vigorously.

Hinata who looked at him said; "Why can't you take me seriously?" Her eyes were about to cry. She took up this much courage to come and ask for some truth here. Suddenly she was starting to turn very bratty, but her puppy eyes revealed more sadness. "You even tricked me with your dumb technique and now you're using this stupid trick? It obvious that you don't want to face me after all you've done!"

Naruto's fake smile disappeared into a sad appearance. He was looking down at the ground. Hinata now was pouring a water fountain from her eyes. Never before has Naruto seen this side of her. Was he the one that somehow activated this part of Hinata?

Hinata felt torn. Why was he still denying it? Why did she even come up to him when he could've come to her? She's never revealed this kind of emotion in front of anyone except Naruto. Why Naruto? Why do I like him? Look at what he turned me into!

She suddenly felt someone grab her by her shoulders. Someone had suddenly mouth shut her lips. And when she opened her eyes, Naruto had already given her a deep kiss through his lips. Her eyes were now wide open. The tears still drip from her chin. Yeah, she was a sensitive one even if she was a strong built ninja. Her feelings just can't be controlled. After a paused kiss Naruto gave a hug, a nice hug too.

He whispered. "Hinata, If only you hadn't walked away so soon I could've done it earlier. I'll be taking the picture back now."

Naruto had already snatched the picture and jumped away from the scene into the deep trees. No one had known that even he himself was slightly blushing.

Hinata who was left standing alone by herself was in awe. Her eyes gazed at the same place ever since she opened her eyes. After a long standing position she just fell to knees and then sat on her behind. Her heart seemed to skip more than just one beat but much more. FINALLY, when it started beating again she gasped for air and NOW started blushing. He cupped her cheeks with her hands and blink repeatedly.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it : )**

**This really was a last minute thing but please Review! **

**Thanks for reading : )**


	3. The Unwitnessed Scenes

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry if i took a while to update. Please enjoy : ) **

**I'll make a deal with you, Read it then reveiw it! : )**

**...**

"Hinata?" Sakura glared at Naruto in disbelief. "YOU BASTARD! YOU BETTER GO APOLOGIZE!" She smacked Naruto and crossed her arms.

"Sakura-chan! I can't do that! I don't know how to face her no more." Naruto had his hands held out.

"Who told you to kiss her in the first place you dumbass! You're such a fool for trying to be slick. What the hell was that? Trying to be a "fake"? Only you would fall for such a lame trick like that you DUMBO."

Sakura walked away with her arms still crossed. "AND YOU BETTER GO APOLOGIZE TODAY!" She screamed back.

"It already been two days you little bastard." she whispered to herself and closed her eyes. She made a frown that made her veins by her temples pop out.

Naruto slouched his shoulders and had an exhausted face. "Baka Naruto." He whispered to himself.

…

"Hinata-sama, your teammate is here to see you." The maid stood behind the door and bowed her head.

Hinata turned around and saw her shadow. "Tell him to come in. Thank you." The maid simply lifted her head and left.

Soon, Kiba slid the door open and walked carefully in. "Yo, Hinata." Akamaru popped out of his sweater and barked.

"Good Morning Kiba-kun, what brings you here today?" In her home, Hinata was only allowed to be respectful at all times. She stood up from her table and she bowed. Out of politeness she waved her hand out to the seat across from her. "Have a seat."

Kiba walked towards the table and sat gently across from her. "Hokage has a mission set and ready for us to go tomorrow." He looked straight her eyes. "Is something wrong Hinata-chan?" She had tilted her head down to break eye contact from Kiba.

"A-ah, It's N-nothing." Hinata smiled shyly but kept her head tilted down. "Just a bit t-tired."

"Well, do you have to keep your head down like that?" Kiba giggled.

Hinata who kept looking down was embarrassed. Ever since she stood up to greet Kiba she realized the zipper on her pants was down. She spent the time sitting down trying to zip it back up. Her hands were below the table and she tried hard to pull it back up. For some reason It was stuck, she tugged hard and BAM the Zipper came off! She twitched her head up and looked directly at Kiba.

"Hinata-chan? Are you ok?" Kiba got on his knees and spread his arms on the table. He planned to stand up and rush to her side.

"Don't come near me!" Hinata closed her eyes and yelled. Kiba who was already standing froze from what he was doing?

"W-whats g-going on?"

"I'm Sorry K-kiba-kun…" Hinata was too embarrassed about her zipper. She just pulled her knee up and hugged them. "I sort of had an accident here. C-could y-y-you please… G-go out f-for a second." Hinata blushed and turned her head to the side.

Kiba who had no clue what was going on blushed and rubbed his neck. "U-uh, yeah…" He didn't even know what to say. He turned around and turned back a little unsure of what to do. He then just decided to leave. He called Akamaru's name and walked out. He just waited outside her door until she called him back in.

Finally, after Kiba left she jumped up and threw herself in the closet. She found a pair of pants similar to the one she was wearing. She didn't want Kiba to notice. She hurriedly shook off her pants and put on the other. Obviously when she looked at her old pants there was a hole on the side of the zipper. She gasped and threw it somewhere in her closet. She closed her closet and sighed. Then she walked towards the door and slid it open.

Meanwhile, Kiba was outside wondering what she was doing. Thoughts and dirty thoughts came to mind. "Did she get her… what's that thing called, her period? Or is she…" Kiba rubbed his chin and looked at the ceiling. He went into a daydream seeing Hinata in a bunnysuit. "She's probably…"

Akamaru barked at him and he flinched. "Oi! Don't scare me like that, you're disturbing my peace." He bent his knees so he could pet his dog.

"U-ummm, Sorry Kiba-kun." Hinata stuck her head out the door and Kiba twitched.

He turned around and smiled. "Is everything alright in there Hinata-chan?"

"Yes, everything is fine now." Hinata blushed and welcomed him back in.

While Kiba walked back in he didn't see anything change. "What was going on? You suddenly jumped."

"U-ummm…" Hinata hesitated. "It's just something personal."

They sat back down where they sat before and there was a silence.

Kiba chuckled. "You can tell me Hinata-chan. Otherwise, if you aren't comfortable that's fine."

Hinata lifted her head up and looked at him and then looked back down. "M-my zipper… b-broke."

Kiba looked at her with a strange face. He was turning red… he burst out laughing making Hinata look more nervous than ever before.

After a while Hinata looked up and started giggling too. "Kiba-kun, I d-didn't mean to kick y-you out." Kiba just continued laughing and was becoming out of breath.

"Hahaha….. There I thought you up to something else!." He continued laughing.

"W-what?" Hinata stopped giggling and looked at him. "What did you think I was doing?"

…

"I need to talk to Hinata-chan please." Naruto demanded. He suddenly built up the courage and walked manly to the Hyuuga compound.

"Hinata-sama still has a guest over, I'm sorry." The maid bowed and closed her eyes. She had seemed to be very tired today.

Without her looking Naruto quietly walked in. He had already passed her as she looked up and saw no one. She closed the door not knowing Naruto had already slipped in. Naruto slipped a sleek smile on his face and tiptoed. He had heard some laughing and it became quiet, then he heard some more laughing and it became quiet again.

….

"Hahahahahaha…." Kiba just continued laughing and laughing. Who wouldn't stop laughing when a girl like Hinata got her zipper stuck? He imagined her face while she was tugging on her zipper and when it came off.

Hinata who was getting a little upset frowned and place her fisted hands on the table. "Kiba-kun, would you please stop." She was starting to get a little worried because she didn't know what to do.

Suddenly Kiba stopped but still had a smile on his face. He held out his hand and reached for hers. In a few seconds his hands were holding hers. He gave a big smile and started chuckling. "Hinata-chan, You're very cute. I really like you." He let go of her hand and started laughing again.

Hinata paused and couldn't come to her senses. _"What did he mean by that?" _She thought to herself._ "He isn't fooling around right?" _She looked at Kiba is disappointment, then Kiba stared.

"Don't tell me you like me now too Hinata-chan. In that case let's date!" Kiba chuckled and was really happy.

Hinata blushed but she also frowned. "Don't play me like that." Her face was starting to look sad.

Kiba grabbed her hands, both of her hands. "I'm serious Hinata… I like you. Please take it to consideration."

Right then Hinata thought of Naruto. "No way, she thought to herself. I can't do that." Her heart beat like crazy. "What is this feeling? Why am I feeling so weird?"

Speaking of Naruto, he slid open the door and saw their hands together. He had heard the words right when he walked in. He felt the words repeat over and over in his mind. It made his stomach pinch. Obviously he didn't like the sound of Kiba's voice at the moment he stared at the two in shock. Kiba held her hands and she didn't even bother to let go. It pissed him off, but he couldn't do anything about it.

Hinata suddenly noticed a strange figure on the right corner of her eye. She turned and stared at the male and turned from pink to pale.

"Naruto?" Kiba was surprised to see Naruto out of all people. _"Was he visiting Neji or something and decided to see Hinata too?" _He thought to himself. "What are you doing here Naruto?" He stood up. He realized the fact that Naruto just barged in their conversation. He was having quite a good time until they got interrupted. _"Why does he always have to ruin everything." Kiba was so pleased no more thinking to himself. _

Hinata stood up too. "K-kiba-kun."

"You shouldn't be barging in people's conversations you know." Kiba said it nicely but meant from Naruto to leave.

Naruto suddenly blinked and awoke from his frozenness. "Sorry." And then he just simply left.

…

Hinata just looked down and thought to herself. _"Sorry? Was that all he had to say? Why? Why? Why!"_

"K-kiba….kun…" She still looked down. "Sorry, I'm not able to function my mind about your feelings right now." She sat back down and rested her elbows on the table. She used her hand so she could lean her head on it. "I… would like to be left alone for now. I'll see you tomorrow at the gate." She closed her eyes.

Kiba started to realize Naruto and Hinata had something going on. Naruto wouldn't looked so puzzled is he wasn't holding her hand. But that doesn't mean Hinata belongs to Hinata. "I'm sure my feelings are as strong as Naruto's feelings. He always gets the attention from Hinata-chan." He thought to himself about this and spoke to Hinata again. "I still want you to acknowledge my feelings like you acknowledge Naruto Hinata-chan." Then left with Akamaru.

…

Finally, when Hinata was left alone she went back two days earlier. Naruto had kissed her. Her heart was still confused. "Why? Why do I feel like, this. I feel so vulnerable to him." She cried in her silence. Why did things turn out like this? First she liked Naruto, Naruto kisses her, and now he just walks away just saying sorry? Then Kiba comes along and confesses to her first.

"Why can't he just admit it?"

…

Naruto walked along the crowded morning streets of Konoha. True, it was only morning… and how was he going to get through the whole day. He walked heart brokenly, silently, angrily, and sadly. He was lonely again. He felt as if everyone had abandoned him like when he was a child. He suddenly grew angrier as they only thought of the monster inside, but at the same time he grew weary and weary. He stopped in front of Sasuke's door and stared. He punched the door repeatedly. He wondered to himself what was he really going after. "Damn." He gritted his teeth. Why did all these thoughts happened to come along every time he was disheartened. "Why should I be mad at a girl! She's only Hinata, I don't need to be jealous!" he looked at the door again. "As long as they're my friends." He punched the door once more. "Sasuke…"

There was still no luck, Naruto didn't feel any better. Suddenly the sentence echoed again; _**"I'm serious Hinata… I like you. Please take it to consideration."**_

Why does he keep wondering what Hinata's answer was…

Later on Naruto just trained the rest of the day. He meditated while sitting on a smooth rock. The rock was surrounded with water; a pond more likely. There was a waterfall behind him. That was his special place where he'd only train alone.

The funny thing was, he was only meditating on Hinata. He had the picture in front of him and he'd open his eyes once in a while to look at it. When he closed his eyes, he would hear the laughing voice of Hinata. But after a while he opened his eyes again and placed the picture aside in his pocket. He closed his eyes again and actually meditated.

…

_There was a time when Sasuke was still back in Konoha. Naruto, Sasuke , and Sakura were all still genins. Kakashi had given them time to train but at the time Sakura had been given orders to train somewhere else. Obviously, Kakashi had set up for Sasuke and Naruto to train together. They sat on two rocks, one on each. It was surrounded by a small pond with a waterfall behind. The view was striking. Sasuke and Naruto were left alone to practice their meditation. Obviously, Naruto who can't sit still and think about nothing would be blabbering all the time. _

"_Nene Sasuke-kun!" Naruto Whispered with his hand on the side of his mouth._

"_Hn," Sasuke frowned and didn't say anything back._

_It seemed like Sasuke didn't want to conversate with him, so Naruto frowned and cursed him under his breath. He saw how focused Sasuke was too so he went back to meditating. _

_Ever since then, Naruto always shared a special spot next to Sasuke. It was the place where not even Sakura knew. It was the spot where Sasuke and him fought and shared many memories. It was the place where they competed to be the best. It was the spot where they ate ramen noodles and bonded. _

_And when Sasuke left, Naruto would stand in front of the view and glaze at the unseen memories. He'd imagine all the things that had happened that no one ever witnessed besides Kakashi-sensei. _

…

Naruto opened his eyes. He started to feel lonely again. He looked at the rock about five feet away from him. Nope, no Sasuke-kun. Naruto look down to his hands and fisted them. "One day…" He made a clone and started shifting his hands. "RASENGAN!" He threw it across the pond and it hit a tree nearby. The tree came crashing down. Naruto walked on the water and walked towards the tree.

…

"_So you think you're tough Sasuke-kun!" Naruto held held his kunai against Sasuke's. Sasuke let go, stepped back and jumped. He planned to gash at Naruto but missed. His kunai cut the tree deep. Their kunai's clashed back and forth as they jumped back on the rocks above the pond. _

"_No, I __**know**__ I'm tougher than you." Sasuke smiled and threw himself at Naruto. He made a small cut on his clothes above his shoulder. _

"_Shut up" Naruto threw himself at Sasuke too and they both shifted their hands._

_Sasuke who was faster created his Chidori first while Naruto had to make a replica._

"_Chidori!"_

"_Rasengan!"_

_Right when they were going to hit each other they both their techniques slowly disappeared. A big cloudy poof appeared and they both landed back on their rocks. _

_Naruto laughed. Sasuke had a smirk on his face. Honestly, they weren't going to kill each other YET. _

…

Naruto Stared at the deep cut on the tree he destroyed. "Sasuke…"

Oh what can he do now, he was so far away.

…

Meanwhile, Sakura had heard emergency news from Tsunade-sama. "We've tracked down Sasuke."

Sakura stood still and stared. After long years, her feelings have postponed for him. "I request that we don't tell Naruto."

"I've already put together a team of ten. Gai's team, Kurenai's team, Asuma's team, and you Sakura will go. A Group of eight Anbu members will follow."

…

**Alright thats the end of it. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I'm having new stories coming out soon too feel free to check it out! : )**


End file.
